Tales of the Lone Wolves book 2
by solair
Summary: Book 2 Following on from Book 1 Lone Wolf Hunting this continues the voyagers of the USS Albion, Moya and a Command Carrier, into another universe trying to find a way home. I would highly recommend reading book one before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Lone Wolves – Book 2

Forward:-

This is the follow on book from the first book which was called _Wolf Pack_. As such it would be wise to read before reading this one.

Once again many thanks go to Albert G, who has been my beta reader for the last book and is for this one. Without his help it would be true to say that neither of these stories would have made it onto the fan fiction site.

_Lone Wolves_ is set straight after the events of _Wolf Pack_, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have putting pen to paper.

Thanks for you feedback.

Solair

**Tales of the Lone Wolves**

**Chapter One **

"_**The End of the Beginning"**_

Scorpius slammed his fist hard upon the desk growling furiously; he had just witnessed the destruction of Commandant Mele-on Gravyza's Carrier. To make matters worse, if indeed they could be any worse it had been destroyed by what appeared to be a small shuttle craft of some design. The techs had been going over the data that had been recovered from what had remained from the carrier and her escorts, as well as the lone Marauder that had been keeping a visual lock on the carrier. Now, with nothing but dead, floating debris remaining in space, the techs worked feverously trying to pull together information that would help High Command formulate a response to this 'USS Albion'. Scorpius had made it quite clear that failure to gather the required information was not an option. He'd already sent two Command Carriers to patrol the sector. This would make sure the Albion could be spotted and relevant action could be brought to bear upon her

Worf's face appeared upon the view screen of the techs as he reviewed the transmission from the small vessel to that of the Command Carrier. The information from the salvage mission was going well; there was residue of anti matter discovered. However this relevance of this information at this point in their investigation had not yet been discovered.

"Well," snapped Scorpius, "What, if anything, have you to report!"

The chief technical officer looked uncomfortable to say the least as he shifted from one foot to the other, trying not to make eye contact with Scorpius.

"Well how long do I have to wait? May I point out that I am getting a little annoyed with your efforts or lack of them. And if this report does not reveal some useful information, then it will be rather unfortunate for you. Do you understand?"

The tech officer simply nodded then took a deep breath before he started his report.

As the officer draw himself to full height ready to speak to Scorpius, a com channel bleeped into life. A second later, the Com officer stood and called over to Scorpius. He turned and strode purposefully over to the officer.

"Well, what have you found for me, and it had better be of some importance!" snarled Scorpius.

"Sir, we have found the Scarran task force. It's dead in space, Sir."

A slowly evil smirk started to stretch across Scorpius' face, that then grow into a large smile as he read the remained of the report him self.

"Well at least today isn't a total loss." Scorpius mussed to himself. "Helm set in an intercept course maximum speed. However inform the interceptor to stay on station and continue scanning the area and to direct there findings directly to me."

"Aye, Sir," came the reply from the officer at tactical as the remaining Command Carriers swung about and headed off at high speed to the crippled Scarran fleet.

The Scarran fleet floated in space, their vessels critically damaged. Form some of those ships, debris continually vented from within them. Others floated and crashed into one another. The lucky ones of the fleet still had manoeuvring thrusters and used them to keep at a station keeping position.

Around the outside of what remained of the fleet and debris, the fighters that remained intact continued their patrols. A rescue beacon had been fired off into space and with a little luck, re-enforcements would be sent and the once powerful dreadnaught could be towed back to base. A rather indignant end to the fleet, and something that the commander of the fleet knew would cost him his life.

A proximity alarm sounded within the lead dreadnaught as its sensors had picked up a large fleet of vessels heading in their direction. Immediately the fighters formed a tight formation around the dreadnaughts ready to defend them at all coasts.

Scorpius strode upon the command deck watching the scene before him unfold something that was better then anything he could have hoped for. These once powerful and feared Scarran dreadnaughts, were now motionless, drifting, and ripe for the picking. A sheer carnivorous smile crept across Scorpius' face, as he looked towards the screen at the fast approaching fighters. "Dispatch the Prowlers to deal with capital ship escorts. And bring us into range of the dreadnaught, fire when ready," Scorpius ordered in a quite monotone voice.

This almost felt like being cheated, but at least he knew he would win this battle, and that could be used as a bargaining chip at a later time, But, for now, he needed to win.

The prowlers sleek and powerful bodies sliced through space heading towards there prey, they let lose with the weapons arrays, as did the approaching Scarran fighter. As the ordnance flew across space, ships caught within its deadly grip exploded in a hail of flames and debris. Only the best pilots made it through the maelstrom and started there deadly dog fights. Around the stricken dreadnaughts the fighters danced there deadly dance. The unlucky pilots who misjudged the fine manoeuvring needed for this death defying fight, slammed into the superstructure of the dreadnaught announcing their death in a hail of flames.

One dreadnaught was impacted by half a dozen fighters, both Scarran and Peacekeepers. The already badly damaged dreadnaught creaked groaned, and then its body ruptured, with small explosions, as it started to break up. Then with one huge detonation, debris was thrown across the killing field that surrounded the once powerful fleet.

"Sir, we are within range of the Dreadnaughts."

"Very good," replied Scorpius with a look of sheer bloodlust within his eyes He slammed him fist upon the table and screamed, "FIRE!"

All Prowlers immediately broke from the fight, as the frag cannons let fly their ordnance with devastating results. With no way to defend themselves, the dreadnaught stood little chance of survival. After all but a short while of the outright pummelling, the vessels broken up leaving naught but debris, floating bodies, and spent ordnance floating within open space.

Scorpius's manic eyes started upon the screen, the Scarran fleet now lay before him, defeated. "Victory", he whispered to himself, then turned to the Captain Braca; **"**Braca have all Prowlers be brought back onboard. Dispatch a salvage team see if we can located any data rods. I want to see what and how these dreadnaughts were so easily crippled."

"Sir," came the quick response. As Braca commenced with the tasks at hand, thinking to himself, he'd not seen Scorpius this focused before.

Scorpius walked into his own private chambers, and activated the com to send a detailed report to High Command. A short time later, Scorpius was looking into the Monitor and three High command Admirals were staring back at him.

"….It is with some great regret that I must inform you of the loss of Commandant Mele-on Grayzaand her full carrier escort. While scouting ahead of the fleet, the Commandant located the Scarran fleet. Instead of waiting for reinforcements, she courageously charged the fleet, while sending word back to us of their location, and in doing so, sealing her own fate

While the Scarren task force was focused upon Mele-on Grayza carrier. Her courageous scarifies gave us the element of surprise. To which we exploited to our full advantage, and completely decimating the Scarrens.

As the last part of the sentence passed his lips, his Scarran side briefly showed its self within a large and manic growl.

"Forgive me," cooed Scorpius. "It was indeed a great loss, to which I my self am trying to come to terms with."

"Very Well Scorpius we will, study your reports and will contact you shortly, high command out!" As the Admirals looked at each other there disbelief was clear upon their faces. Commandant Mele-on Grayza's death was indeed a great loss, fair better it had been the half bread's death and not hers.

"Well, your thoughts on her 'courageous selfless act?' " One of the Admirals said as he looked at the other two sitting either side of him.

"I find it hard to believe Scorpius's report, once the task force returns, we shall have all the time to question our operative we placed on Scorpius's Carrier and see what really transpired."

To which all three Admirals nodded in agreement.

With that the screen went blank, and Scorpius allowed a smile play across his face.

Walking back onto the command deck, Scorpius called Braca, to which Braca, made his way to Scorpius.

"Sir," Braca said as he looked towards Scorpius.

"Has the report from the Command Carrier studying the wreckage of the Commandant's ship thrown anything interesting into focus?"

"Indeed it has Sir. From the data crystals that we have managed to recover, and from that, the data that is salvageable. It provides us with evidence that the weapons used were of incredible yield."

Braca handed Scorpius his hardcopy of the report. It was fixed on the explosive read outs, this seemed to capture Scorpius eye. Meanwhile Scorpius' Command Carrier was in the midst of recalling their prowlers.

The command deck was a hive of activity, as they were dealing with the aftermath of the one sided battle with the remains of the Scarran armada.

Captain Braca turned once again to look at Scorpius who was still reading the data report. As he did one of the technicians that had been instrumental with Scorpius wormhole research, appeared by his side saluted and waited nervously.

"Yes?" Braca spat, his temper just bubbling under control.

"Sir, I think you'd better have a look at these reading, I believe they're important…" As his attention was focused on this young female, she handed him a pad, to which Braca's face turn a pale shade of red.

"Dismissed" Braca replied his hand waved her off, as he slowly turned to Scorpius who was still studying the report Braca had given him earlier. "Sir, we are detecting a strange energy reading off the starboard quarter, Sir."

Hoping it was something that he could use, he raised his eyes towards the captain and enquired, "And pray tell Braca what is this strange energy reading that you've found? Can it be of use to us in our current predicament?"

"Sir, I think it can, the readings we're detecting are those of when a wormhole forms." Braca continued, smug. "And I would predict at anytime now we should witness the birth of a wormhole."

This seized the half-Scarran's train of thought. A micro second later; all hell broke loose on the Command Carrier as the wormhole erupted into life. As it did so a subspace surge was flung out hitting the Carrier, crippling it, and drawing it closer to the waiting mouth of the wormhole. The other Carriers of the task force were forced to jump to full hatch speed and in any direction, leaving Scorpius Command Carrier to the mercy of the wormhole and its own fate.

"Report!" Screamed Scorpius as the listing ship's power flickered before failing leaving only emergency power. As slowly the mighty Peace Keeper vessel was being drawn ever closer towards the jaws of the await wormhole.

"Power down all over the ship, Sir. We are reading no hull breathers, but we are listing to port," Braca frantically relayed.

Checking the readings himself Scorpius gasped in horror; the Command Carrier was being dragged into the awaiting wormhole. There had only ever been one known craft that had navigated a wormhole, and that was Crichton's pod.

The bridge crew were starting to panic, they'd all known what had happened when a Command Carrier had been caught by a wormhole, it was simple, and the carrier was destroyed. There were no known reports of any Carriers surviving. Their fate was sealed as far as they were concerned, though to their credit they stayed at their posts, trying in vain to save the doomed vessel. All around them, the vessel started to creak and moan as if she were in pain, complaining about it unfair fate. Shuddering violently, most of the crew were thrown to the floor as they tried to pick themselves up a lone cry echoed around the bridge.

"It's got us, we're being enveloped!"

As the Command Carrier was drawn within the wormhole its fate seeming sealed, the vessel violently shuddered and creaked before slipping inside the funnel of the wormhole. With a flash, the wormhole vanished from view, leaving peaceful space as if nothing had ever happened here save for some floating debris.

The vessel was being tossed this way and that, as it fell helplessly through the gravitational eddies that formed inside the wormhole. The crew held onto what ever they could, waiting for death. Sheering noises echoed through the vessel and Scorpius held hold of the command console for all it was worth. Around the command deck most of the crew were doing the same, save for the few poor souls that had lost there struggle with life and now bounced around the command decks as if they were nothing more then rag dolls.

The ship shook violently as a breach in the hull vented air into space, alarms echoed through out the command deck. A hushed whisper of, "this is it," could be heard. The vessel again tumbled out of control through the wormhole, and as it did so, something large smashed into Scorpius' head, as he fell to the floor.

And everything went dark for Scorpius, whom for one moment had been thrown about on his command deck, and then the next moment found himself upon a green hill, inside a stone circle.

"Where the frell am I?" snarled a stunned Scorpius as he span round to take in his new surroundings.

A startling thought raced through his head, was he dead?

"No you're not dead, yet" A female voice echoed out from all around him. "very much alive, and if you want to keep it that way, well then let's just say that we might want to help each other."

"Is that so" mussed Scorpius, as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"It is indeed, I want you to help catch my prey. You help me and I, will give you in what you seek." As her voice trailed off a picture of Moya appeared before him.

Scorpius smiled showing off his yellowed and stained teeth, "what choice do I have?"

"None." She replied sharply.

The single word answer floated around before a humanoid winged female appeared before him. Her wings were wrapped around her shoulders and hung like a cloak, as she walked towards him. Her long Black hair, hung simply over her shoulders, and her eyes, sparkled green in colour.

"You see my dear Scorpius, I have the power to keep your Carrier safe, or cast it to oblivion. The choice is yours."

He had her in the palm of her hand and this was something that Scorpius was not use to, nor did he like. He lunged at her with as much speed as he could muster; she seemed to recoil in terror. Growling his hand darted towards her throat, ready to rip it out, he would show her just who he was.

As his hand was within an inch of her throat, her look of terror, melted into that of a smile as she waved her, instantly he was thrown against one of the stone pillars of the circle.

With a sickening crack his back smashed the pillar which cracked at the impact as chucks of debris fell to the ground, along with Scorpius' prone body.

His body broken, pain flowing throughout his whole being, he forced himself to stand, growling loudly as he did so. This forced a bemused expression upon the female's face. She could feel his whole life energy ebbing away.

" I ……will nnnn.not beeee…" He spat his words out upon harsh breaths as blood seeped through his teeth and trickled down his chin.

He slumped upon the ground once again, and gasped as pain enveloped his whole body. Coughing up blood, a steeled expression fixed itself upon his face, commanding his very body to ignore the pain and obey his commands. He forced himself once more to rise.

Scorpious staggered to his unsteady feet, anger and bitterness fuelled his need to stand. Taking hold of the stone behind him, he struggled to his feet. A manic look passed across his face and sheer rage lying just beneath his very word.

"I am not that easy to kill," he stated in a slow measured voice.

"Indeed", his tormenter said before with a flick of her wrist, she sent Scorpius body into another pillar. With a sickening thwack his body fell broken to the floor; the once mighty Scorpius lay dead, and lifeless upon the floor.

With a sudden jolt of electric that ran through his entire body, Sorpius screamed in rage then struggled to stand. He push down with his hand, the floor was cold, looking down to see what his hand was upon, he noticed it was different. He looked at the other hand, again different, something amiss, but what. Then he noticed he was not wearing his heat dissipating clothing, his hands searched his body, Different. His head was uncovered, and his hair felt, normal. Looking again at his hands, he saw the greyish skin had been replaced with the normal pinkish colour of other Sebaceans

With a flash, a mirror hovered before him, looking back from the mirror at him was Scorpius hardly reconsider himself, he was whole. Looking back was a full Sebacean. Dropping to his knees, he finally looked around at his surroundings. He was in a white, void, nothing save for whiteness all around him. Was he dead? Had that bitch killed him? were his thoughts that perforated through his mind.

"As I said before, you help me and I will help you. This is your reward. You help me Scorpius, and you will be normal for the rest of your life." The female's voice echoed round him from everywhere. As a wave of dizziness encompassed him, and darkness took Scorpius.

A moment later Scorpius moved his aching body from the rock he lay by. Everything hurt, which proved one thing, he was alive and not dead. Kneeling beside him was the winged female; once again she had a bemused expression on her face.

"You have seen what I have to offer," she cooed. "Do you wish to take it, or do you wish to be left like this for all time?"

Quickly looking at his body, he could see it was nothing like what he had just seen in his 'dream'.

He snarled, "and how do I know this is not some kind of trick on your part?"

Slowly the female stood up, and tapped her fore head. "Because my dear boy, you no longer have a need for rods in your head." As the words were said, Scorpius' hand shot to his head, to which he found nothing, no hood, nor no cooling rod hatch.

His mouth fell open as if he was trying to say something, and a look of sheer disbelief played across his face.

"This is but a taste of what I can do for you. The more you help me the more I will give you, until you are whole again."

"Find me the Albion, then contact me, once you have done so, I will contact you again"

With that she stretched her wings, and beat them once, the down draft knocked Scorpius to his feet. He struggled to get back up, as his surroundings grew darker. A few seconds later, he was standing one the command deck, all around him the bridge crew were sprawled not dead, and just coming round.

"REPORT" snapped Scorpius, to anyone that could hear him, as one of the helm officers managed to get himself to his feet.

"We've made it through the wormhole Sir, but we've taken damage."

Scorpiusreplied calmly. "Then dispatch repair crews and inform me when we are battle ready."

"Aye, Sir."

"Dispatch a squadron of Prowlers to fly patrol around the carrier. I want to know precisely where we are in space," Scorpius continued before he returned to his private chambers.

Once inside his chamber, he looked deeply into the mirror that he barely even acknowledged existed before. Now a face he had not seen for quite some time stared back at him. His once bedraggled hair gone, now it was neatly combed back. Gingerly, he touched the side of his head where once his implant hatch could be found, but no there was nothing. How could a being do this, how much power did she have, and how could he turn it to his own advantages he mused.


	2. Of Prowlers and Raiders

**Chapter 2 **

"_Of Prowlers and Raiders"_

The Command carrier had been carrying out a set of self-diagnostics and repair teams were busying around there duties. Prowlers had been flying recon sorties, finding little signs of life or habitable worlds.

Onboard the Carrier herself, technicians had just finished bringing the ship to battle readiness. It had been forty eight hours since the wormhole enveloped them and spat them out god alone knows where. Most of the crew were just thankful they were still alive.

A young technician by the name of Saharra Fargo snapped to attention, waiting for Captain Braca, who turned towards her. "Yes, you have information for me?" His voice was firm but true, and sent a tiny shiver through the young woman's being.

"Yes Captain, if you would care to look upon this information you will see the Carrier is at battle readiness," she replied proudly as she handed him the pad.

A hint of surprise briefly played across Braca's face, he'd reckoned on repairs taking long, by as much as another twelve hours or so.

"I'm impressed. I thought the repairs would take longer, who is your superior?"

"Chief Technician didn't make it through the wormhole, Sir," she informed the Captain nervously before continuing. "I took control of the situation at hand, and have completed the task."

"Very impressive, and on this show of intuition, I think we have found our new Chief Technician," Braca replied to the stunned young Woman. "Carry on."

Saharra snapped a salute to the Captain then returned to her duties at hand.

**Peacekeeper Patrol**

"You think there's anything out of here, or we just wasting out frelling time?" Officer Martok moaned to his wing man.

"You tell me," he quipped. "But if you think it's a waste of time you can tell Scorpius, that could be entertaining to watch," joked officer T'relk. Truth be told he was just as bored.

As the two sleek looking prowlers flew in formation, a sudden flash alerted them that something that had appeared close to them.

"Unknown craft arrived in system, T'relk, we're being scanned," Martok announced in astonishment as the ship vanished from his scanners as quickly as it had arrived in system.

"What the frell was that? It was there one moment then gone the next," replied Trelk. "I got an outline scan, but it just provided a basic scan of the ship."

"Officer Martock to Hades, reporting a brief encounter with an unknown type of vessel; am sending outlaying scans."

**Command Carrier: Hades. **

The scans had been received, and Captain Braca had informed the technical staff to glean as much information out of the scans as possible. He knew this was not going to be easy, but this encounter raised some important questions, one of which was whoever they were, or what ever they wanted.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had been working upon his readings taken while the ship was dragged through the wormhole. If truth be known they should be dead, he realized if it had not for her. A small feeling of annoyance grew within his being. He was being used, and that was something he detested. A sudden flare of pain within him alerted him to the answer that he knew had been true all along. His rods needed changing and if that were true, then what he had thought had happened to him was just an illusion. Looking at the mirror again he noticed that his new face the one of the smartly groomed officer began to fade. It was being replaced with his chiselled features of his old face. He had been tricked by this being. Growling he slammed his fist into the desk before him leaving an imprint on it. How dare she! He fumed as his rods immediately ejected, ready for their replacements.

He had just hoped that for once it could have been true, and then his mind started to scheme how to turn this to his advantage. To find this females weakness and exploit it, and then use her as she had used him, then he would take great delight in slowly killing her. His personal attendant emerged into his chamber answering to his call; she helped replace the rods, she then left him to his work at hand.

Starbuck flung the Viper round in a tight formation with hotdog following close behind. She was in the middle of a training scenario; Apollo and Sledgehammer were the opposing team that had to be tagged.

"Starbuck, you know that little manoeuvre will never work with a toaster behind you." teased the playful tones of Apollo as he slipped his viper closely behind and opened fire. Instantly Starbuck rolled to port, cut power and within a brief moment slipped in tight behind Apollo and opened fire. Red dye spattered all over the viper, leaving the engines and cockpit covered.

Laughing as she spoke Starbuck replied, "Your fracking dead, Sir." However a second or two later, the smile was wiped from her face.

As she finished her sentence the viper was hit by blue dye of the training rounds as Sledgehammer expertly saw his chance while Starbuck was gloating and had gone in for the kill.

"So are you, and blue is so your colour Starbuck," Sledge Hammer replied with a hint of sarcasm within his voice. Both Starbuck and Apollo throttled down their Vipers and flew in formations watching how the rest of the scenario played itself out.

As the final two Vipers began a quick and decisive dogfight, within the C'I'C of the Galactica a warning Siren sounded as a DRADIS contact appeared upon the screens.

The crew visibly tensed as the contact was marked upon the screen.

Colonel Tigh looked briefly at the DRADIS display before issuing orders.

"I want a full report, set Condition one throughout the fleet. Get all ships to spin up their FTL drives and prepare to jump to the emergency coordinates on my mark."

"Apollo, scratch the mission, return to Galactica. Possible Cylon contact has been sighted on the DRADIS."

"Roger that," Apollo replied as he looked over to Starbuck who winked at him.

"We could always go over there and cover them with dye!" she said half in jest, half in annoyance.

A moment later the Vipers headed back to the Galactica as three fully loaded Vipers headed out in the contacts direction.

"Some guys have all the fun," sighed Apollo, as he watched the three Vipers passed him. He just wished he had the chance to be one of them.

**Galactica:**

Admiral Adama had arrived on the CIC deck, and been brought up to speed by his Executive Officer.

"Contact is Cylon Raider SirIt jumped in a few moments ago. I've sent a wing of Vipers on there way to investigate the contact."

"Lt. Gaeta, order the fleet to jump. I want the Raiders communications jammed and the Raider destroyed."

"Aye Sir" Lt Gaeta replied as he related the jump order to the fleet, and one by one the fleet jump in quick succession. Leaving the Galactica on her own with her fighters closing fast upon the Raider.

"I don't like this Saul, something smells foul," Adama said rubbing his chin thinking about the possibilities of this situation.

"Oh frack!" Murmured Colonel Tigh as the signature of three base stars lit up the DRADIS screens.

"Raiders being deployed Sir" Lt Gaeta replied calmly, as his board before him lit up as the main weapons systems of the old ship powered ready for possible deployment.

On sighting the three Basestars appear in system and begin to launch Raiders. The three lone Vipers banked sharply away, and headed back for the cover of the Galactica.

"I want covering fire for the Vipers and as soon as there on board jump to rendezvous with the fleet," Adama ordered. As he watched the three Vipers returning to the Galactica, closely behind them a number of Riders closed in on their position. Once the Raiders had closed into the firing arc of the Galactica her defences open up, sending the ordnance towards the approaching Raiders with devastating results. As many of the Raiders were killed, more Raiders came into the range only to met with a fiery death, splashed to the four winds by the Galactica's defences.

Onboard the CIC all were watching the display and heard the muffled booms as the rail guns came to bear on the approaching Basestars. As the Basestar came into long distance weapons range of the Battlestar it opened fire with a full salvo of nuclear missiles that sped towards the Galactica.

"Radiological alarm," shouted Lt Gaete, as his screen flashed a warring up upon his screen.

As the three Vipers performed a text book landing, the deadly missiles fast approached there mark. With a white flash the Galactica barely made her jump to safety.

Onboard the USS Albion the crew had started repairs; the two humanoids that had been appeared on the bridge had been taken to sickbay. They were in a comatose state. The female was in good remarkable good health. However the humanoid male was in a terrible condition. His body had suffered from and had horrific plasma burns, and was close to death. The uniforms they wore were of early Starfleet design. This posed the question what and how did they come to be onboard the Albion?

"The two crew men here are Lt Commander Charles Tucker of the NX01 Enterprise, and this Vulcan officer has been identified as Sub Commander T'pol." Dr Norris replied, as he handed a padd over to Captain Shelby.

"As you can see these are their service records pulled from the computer. Commander Tucker here according died October 10, 2161. He gave his life to save his Captain."

Looking through his service records, his face showed a sign of recognition, "a Captain Archer by all accounts."

"Fascinating, but it posses a question how did they get here onboard the Albion?" The Captain asked looking at the two individuals.

"I think you would have to talk to Kayla about that. However she's in no state to talk to anyone for the time being. And to be quite honest I couldn't tell you how long it would be before she will talk to any, after her, change" he trailed off looking at the new form of the former Vorta.

"Can we trust her?" The Captain mused slowly as the events of the last few moments before she blacked out played out in her mind.

"Of that, I would like to say yes judging from the footage of the incident, and of the other winged female. But I think only time will tell, as he looked over towards the armed security guard standing by the foot of the bed.

"Besides I think we have things covered if she was to turn hostile," the doctor said softly with a smile.

"I only hope your right doctor" the Captain answered.

"Have you heard from Moya? How's the crew after that little diversion."

"Well to be frank, from what Pilot said the crew were as stunned as we were by the attack of this being. And the sheer power, Moya thought only the Builders had that sort of power."

"Builders?" enquired the doctor.

"Yes, aliens Moya calls the Builders created the Leviathan transports. She considers them god-like creatures, and it's said they have god-like powers."

Captain Shelby sighed, god-like powers. First the Q, now these winged females, and then these builders, was there anyone else left? She mussed to her self before turning her attention back to the two prone figures on the bio-beds.

"This Vulcan T'pol is it?" Captain enquired as she walked back towards the top of the bed. "What has her records said about her?"

"She served with the diplomatic envoy in the Vulcan compound in the early days of Starfleet history. Before she served onboard the NX-01 as the Science Officer, to which she stayed until the Enterprise was decommissioned," he added, before continuing. "This 'Trip' Tucker and T'pol were rumoured at one point to have an emotional attachment, and after his death, her records become rather hard to find."

"In other words doctor she disappeared into the history books," Captain Shelby finished. "Can we wake her?"

"I see no reason why not." He replied as the doctor reached for the medical supplies took a hypo spray and pressed it to her neck, there was a hiss as the hypo spray delivered it dose.

Slowly, Tpol's eyes opened.

**Moya **

It had been sometime since crossing over into this region of space, wherever here happened to be. With the astrometrics labs on the Albion, it had been discovered that yet again the Albion had traverse universes, but this time Moya had been dragged along as well.

After much deliberation, it had been decided that the captured Peacekeepers needed to be kept in the loop. They had the Commandant onboard Moya, and it was a logical assumption that she was needed to be a voice for the Peacekeepers onboard both ships. The only question was would she co-operate?

The answer to that question was total and utter none cooperation from the Commandant. She railed at the sheer indignity of being held captive on Moya. As far as the Commandant was concerned she was a high profile member of the Peacekeepers and it was she, not any one else that should be in charge of the peacekeepers, Moya and of course the prisoners that now seemed to be in charge, which was of course abhorrent.

And so it was decided that Officer Samantha Talrin a Prowler pilot would be approached. She had proven herself while she was onboard the Albion. She'd started to listen to the back ground of other cultures and took a great interest in the history and formation of the federation. Its goals and morals, and had been heard discussing the wish that the people of her universe could come to some sort of understand similar to which had brought about the birth of the federation.

And so it was that Samantha Takrin found herself in the Captain's ready room onboard the Albion. Waiting for the Captain to arrive, she knew the Captain had taken an interest in her from what the crew members had said to each other, that she had overheard. But that was to be expected she had been a prisoner of war, but shed been treated like a guest now rather then her former status of prisoner. To be honest that took a lot of getting use to, she could rebel. However what would that get her rather then another stay in the wonderfully clinical cells within the brig, something she really did not want to do anymore.

The doors hissed open and in walked the Captain with a smile on her face, she was reading something on one of the pads, as she passed the former Peacekeeper she put the pad on the table and then sat down, facing her.

"Good morning Officer Takrin," The Captain spoke softly before she continued. "As you may be aware we have found ourselves once again lost in another universe this time because of an attack by a creature with unearthly powers."

"I see," Samantha said as she shifted a little uncomfortably within her seat.

"What you're about to see is the battle of wills, between two of these creatures, one of which was a female Vorta by the name of Kayla. She was sitting where you now sit. When this creature which was hidden upon a harp attack her, trying to take her as a host."

Turning the monitor round so that the former Peacekeeper could see the display, the Captain let the recording of events that brought both vessels to there present location play out.

To say that Samantha was stunned was an underestimate, she like most of her universe had never seen anything like this before. The sheer power this creature could wield was freighting.

The display froze when the lights of the Albion had flickered and returned to normal, and the two strangers had appeared prone by the view screen.

"What has become of this Kayla now if I may enquire" Samantha asked nervously.

"She's in sick bay with an armed guard around her, as we don't know what she capable of, or even if it is Kayla anymore," the Captain replied with a tone of that indicated that she had done so with remorse. "Which is why I have asked you here, Samantha, may I call you Samantha?"

The Peacekeeper nodded in response to the Captain's question, she was still trying to understand the complicity of the situation she had just witness on the monitor. What could she do in all this, she was an officer in the Peacekeepers they had no pervious experience of anything like this. Hell they had been bested as easily as the Albion had been by this creature and now the Captain wanted her help, but why?

"Captain, if I may ask a frank question," Samantha asked hesitantly.

"Of course Samantha, what would you like to ask?" Captain Shelby replied as she rested on hand under her chin listening to her question.

"Captain, why would you think that I can help in any way, you are far superior to our forces and yet, you were brought to your knees by this creature? I fail to see just how I can help you in this cause."

"It is not with this creature that I require your help Samantha, it is that as I said earlier that we have found ourselves in a totally new universe. I feel that it's only right that some one should represent your people, and I feel that you are most suitable for the job at hand."

As the shock of the last statement slowly washed over her, Samantha let play across her lips a trace of a small smile.

"Thank you Captain, I will endeavour to justify the trust you have put before me."

Captain Shelby smiled before handing over a com badge to the officer. "I have arranged for all the Peacekeepers that can be trusted to be transported over to Moya where, you will debrief them. You however will be stationed onboard the Albion and will report directly to Commander Worf."

Also some of the Albion's crew will be transported over to Moya to help equip her with food replicators. And they'll perform a full diagnostic of Moya herself and her slipstream capabilities. You will be responsible for ensuring their well being at all times."

"Yes Captain, I understand." As she nodded towards Captain Shelby; who's mood suddenly changed to one with dark overtonea.

"I will make this very clear to you Officer Takrin, if anything happens to any of my crew, I will hold you personally responsible do I make myself crystal clear?"

Yes, Sir," Samantha said sharply.

As the Captain's mood seemed to return to normal. "Very good Samantha," The Captain replied before tapping her com badge. "Lt Justin, please could you escort Ms Takrin to Transporter Room one."

As the doors to the transporter room hissed open, the Officer Takrin walked through the door with her chaperon. She had seen the transporters in use while shed been onboard the Albion but had not had the chance to use them until now. Too say that she was a little nervous was an understatement. She looked at the transporter chief who smiled understanding what she must have been feeling.

"Hey there's nothing to it lass" He said nodding towards the transporter in a reassuring tone.

Tentatively Samantha and her Chaperon stepped up to the platform and stood on one of the pads. She looked nervously at the Lieutenant, who smiled back before confirming the order to transport to Moya.

A slight wave of dizziness enveloped Samantha as she let out a muffled gasp as the Transporter room dissolved, and she found herself standing in the command deck of Moya.

Commander Worf was waiting for her, Worf nodded as the former Peacekeeper looked around quickly to survey her surroundings.

"Officer Takrin I presume" Worf stated gruffly; "I see that you've been assigned to be the representative of the Peacekeepers onboard Moya and the Albion."

Samantha snapped to attention as Worf started to speak. After Worf had enquired on her status she replied with a curt, "Yes Sir."

"Very good, I've arranged for you to meet with all the Peacekeepers onboard save for one, she is under solitary confinement until future notice."

Worf tone implied that this matter was not up for discussion, and what from she'd heard about this Klingon, he was not for crossing.

Sitting in the corner watching this scene play out Crichton looked at Aeryn, who let a brief pained smile play across her lips.

"You known before this lot turned up," she said in hushed tones, "things seemed so simple. Now we are lost, with more Peacekeepers onboard then I feel comfortable with."

"Amen to that," Crichton replied with a sigh.

They watched as Worf and this Peacekeeper officer walked off away.

The crew onboard Moya had been told about this transporting technology after they'd discovered they were lost. It was decided by Captain Shelby that

It was the most efficient way to transport people from one ship to the other, but only key personal would be permitted to use this technology.

Pilot was monitoring Moya's system when something caught his eye some kind of craft had appeared in system. If it were not for these new scanner upgrades he'd of never been able to see this vessel. It was a small one man fighter, it wings swooped round in a semi circle. He could detect no sign of life to speak of, and then before any more information could be gleamed the vessel was gone.

At the same time upon the bridge of the Albion the vessel was spotted by the officer who manned tactical.

"Captain ,unknown vessel has appeared on sensors," replied Ensign Phillips smoothly.

"What sort of vessel, Ensign?"

"Single vessel strange bio mass detected Captain, it appeared to have no shields. Sorry Captain, the vessel has vanished."

"Vanished?" remarked the Captain. "Clarify 'vanished', Ensign."

"The vessel displayed a tremendous build up of energy then simply, vanished. My best guess would be that they were some kind of FTL engine. But to what design I couldn't possible say without further analyses."

The Captain was quiet for a few moments, taking in the information before her and the ramifications of a possible first contact situation. "I want a full report on any data we have. Also I want full sweeps of the area, just in case our friend has some kind of clocking technology and is still in the area."

"Aye, Captain."

"Ensign, Hail Pilot. Let's see what he's discovered, maybe from both sets of readings we can get some more answers."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Shelby left the bridge. There was the small task of getting to know a Vulcan that had disappeared from the historic records in the early days of the Federation. As she walked through the corridor towards the quarters that had been assigned to T'pol, she wondered just how this Vulcan would absorb her currant situation.

Sitting inside her newly assigned quarters T'pol was mediating, everything had changed so quickly and in such a relatively short period of time. She had been back in time before courtesy of crewman Daniels, but this was different she sensed. The ship was far beyond that of even the most advanced Vulcan vessel. In the time that she had been on board the Albion; she'd taken to reading some of the historic documents. Historical from their point of view, but as far as she was concerned it was events in the future and far future at that.

The door chime alerted T'pol. She opened her eyes and sighed softly to herself before inviting the person to enter. The door hissed opened as the Captain walked into the darkened room, T'pol looked towards the Captain and nodded.

"Greetings Captain," she said softly, her voice devoid of emotion.

"T'pol, I trust you find your Quarters to your liking." The Captain told her. "And if there is anything you would need just use the com."

"Thank you Captain I will indeed," T'pol said then she seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before continuing. "I understand that I was brought here with Commander Tucker." At the mention of his name she looked downwards towards the ground before continuing. "From my perspective he's been dead for twenty years" her voice trailed off with a hint of remorse.

If the Captain hadn't heard it she'd have never believed it was possible for a Vulcan to show that much emotion. "Yes that's right; he's suffering from major burns. It looks like what ever force brought you here from your time frame; also brought him from just after the explosion that fatal injured him. From your prospective that was twenty years ago."

"Then am I to presume he will not survive from his injuries as he did twenty years ago, Captain?" Her voice faltered as the pain of seeing someone so close to her critically injured die again.

"Are you alright, T'pol" the Captain asked her voice filled with compassion.

"Yes Captain, it's just that, we were close friends and to see him die again would be…..unfortunate."

"Then T'pol you'll be pleased to hear that the medical techniques have improved quite a lot since your time. Commander Tucker's out of surgery and should make a full recovery in the next couple of days or so. But the doctor has said no visitors for the next 24 hours."

A brief smile played across T'pol's lips as she seemed to let slip a small sigh. "Thank you, Captain that is indeed welcoming news."

**Sickbay **

Trip's eyes were open but all he could see were shapes of grey moving around. He sighed. A moment later a grey blob moved towards him and spoke, it was male, no doubt about it, but it wasn't Dr Phlox.

"Just try to relax you've been caught in a serious explosion, your going to be okay though." He seemed to pause; there were hushed whispers, something that Trip couldn't make out but scared the hell out of him.

"Doc," Trip called out worriedly. "Am I going to go blind?"

He felt a reassuring tap on his shoulder as the doctor said now spoke to him. "No you're not going blind. Your eyesight should start and recover quite quickly actually."

"Is Dr Phlox anywhere near, I wouldn't mind hearing his voice right about now."

"I'm afraid he's not here," the doctor said as Trip felt something touch the side of his neck, a gentle hiss, then everything went dark.

Ensign Philips had been collating the data that had been amassed from both the Albion and Moya. He'd done quite a bit to work upon the data and had discovered something rather interesting. While the vessel as indeed made from a type of alloy that they had no record of, there was a definite life sign. The weapons systems of this ship were still a mystery. However the one thing that had been determined is the vessel did not use a cloaking device, but had shown a massive build up within her engines before she'd vanished.

As the Captain read through the data, she could see that this vessel could appear at anytime without any warning. This could put the Albion and Moya at a tactical disadvantage.

"What have you discovered about this life sign aboard the vessel?" she enquired studying the data.

"Nothing yet Captain, because the vessel was only there for some short period of time we had limited chance to scan the vessel."

"I see, thank you Mr Phillips. If our friend makes an appearance again, I want a full scan everything you can give me."

"Yes Captain."

A day later the sickbay doors opened Captain Shelby walked in. Behind her was T'pol, who had insisted on seeing Trip at the soonest possible time.

The first thing that T'pol noticed was the horrendous burns that had cover all his body the last time she saw him were gone. His skin looked fresh, clean and no sign of burn damage at all. He appeared peaceful, and alive. In her minds eye she recalled seeing him in sick bay back on Enterprise, lifeless. Captain Archer's grief was raw and there for all to see, how she wished he was here now.

"Doctor, how is Commander Tucker, when will it be safe to revive him?" enquire T'pol, studying the medical equipment around the bed.

"Well I would say that we can wake him at any time." Replied Doctor Norris, as he pressed the hypo spray to his neck, with a small hiss Trips eyes started to flutter open.

Slowly Trips started to make out shapes that to start with where blurred, but this time in colour. He looked around and slowly his eyes focused in on someone that was looking over him. Slowly the blurredness started to fade and he made out the face of T'pol, he smiled as she looked at him. He noticed that she showed a brief sign of concern within her eyes.

"Morning Sub commander" he replied to her gaze with a soft voice, he then started to look from one person to the other. None of whom he recognized at all, neither did he recognize his surrounds.

"Hello Trip, slowly now, you're in sick bay," T'pol said softly to him. As she spoke she noticed his features start to relax a little more.

"But where, which ship where Captain Archer, and is the Enterprise safe?" He asked urgenly.

"Enterprise is safe; you made sure of that Trip. However Captain Archer is not here. I'm afraid the situation is a little more complicated then your aware of," she said softly. "Dr Norris here has taken good care of you, and you'll be up and around in no time at all."

"Complicated how? Come on T'pol, please, you cannot leave it as 'a little more complicated'. What's happened? Where's Captain Archer?" Trip's tone started to show that of stress, which bore out in his medical readings.

"Calm yourself Commander or I will be forced to sedate you again," Dr Norris interrupted. "Captain Shelby is here and I'm sure she'll be able to shed some more light on the situation you find yourself within Commander."

Trip seemed to calm down on hearing that someone would soon be answering his question, or so he hoped. It helped having T'pol around him. Mind you looking at her, she seemed to have changed slightly although he couldn't quite put his finger on how.

"Well Captain, where am I and where's Captain Archer?" Trip asked.

He noticed Captain Shelby shoot a concerned look at the Doctor and then at T'pol. Tis started to set alarm bells ringing.

"Hell has something happened to the Captain. T'POL come on tell me!" Trip almost shouted.

"Commander," T'pol interrupted him as he was about to start shouting again.

"I saw you, in sick bay," she continued her eyes showing a brief hint of pain, that Trip picked up on instantly. "You'd died saving the Enterprise and Captain Archer. That was twenty years ago..."

"T'pol, you're saying that you brought me back after twenty years? How?" asked a very sceptical Trip. "What did Dr Phlox cook up this time, some magic reanimation gene or something like that? I bet the Captain's real piss at me for dieing on him," His tone was becoming more and more agitated.

"No it was nothing the Doctor cooked up. However some kind of force brought us here and Dr Norris saved your life. Trip you were noted as killed in action on the October 10th 2161." T'pol took hold Trips hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Commander that was over three hundred years ago."

A Total look of shock and disbelief played across his face, Trip opened his mouth trying to say something, but nothing came forth."

Captain Shelby took a step closer to the bed to which Trip was laying on. "Welcome onboard the USS Albion, and to the 24th century Commander. I have assigned quarters to you next to T'pol's here. The Doctor says you should be fit enough to leave sickbay within the day.

Trip turned his head to look at this Captain Shelby blankly, and manage to mutter the words, "thank you," before turning back to T'pol. He looked at her and said in a barely audible voice, "What the hell are we going do now, T'pol?"

Officer Takrin walked with Commander Worf towards the assembled Peacekeepers, she could hear mutterings as she approached, to which she choose to ignore.

One Peacekeeper had whispered to another, "traitorous bitch." A couple of other mummers echoed round the room before Officer Takrin stood at attention before them. Worf stood silently behind her watching the group intently, his hand by his phaser just in case.

"You sold out you bitch," shouted one of the Peacekeepers from the back of the group.

"Have I? Well frell you. I have information that I need to impart with you. I could tell you, or just lock you up in your cells and leave you to your ignorance; shut the frell up and listen!"

One of the Peacekeepers broke rank charging at the traitor before him, the cheers of the others echoed round the room. As a golden beam hit the charging Peacekeeper, as he slumped to the floor moaning. Which cut short the cheers from around the room; Worf let slip a low menacing growl and place his phaser back within its case. Watching the whole scene play out where Ayern, Crichton…and D'argo, who let slip a chuckle of the Peacekeeper was felled by Worf's weapon.

"The sign of a true warrior," he remarked to anyone that was listening. Looking back at the screen he could see the other Peacekeepers were more subdued.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Samantha shouted, looking rounded at the rest of the Peacekeepers, two of which had gone to the aid of the felled comrade.

"We are lost, all of us, Moya, her crew, the Albion every single one of us." Choosing her words carefully she continued. "As you are aware something strange occurred onboard Moya, and the Albion, which in turn affect us all, by incapacity us during which time we slipped through an anomaly. From what I'm lead to believe by the Albion's Captain, we are no longer within our own universe, just as the Albion, is not part of our own universe." She waited gauging the response from the assembled Peacekeepers. Which was not long, "You lost your senses, you've obviously been cohorts and you've been irreversibly contaminated."

Although trying not to show any sign of emotion, Samantha let slip a small gasp, which Worf and some of the assembled Peacekeepers picked up on.

Watching this through the monitor Ayern shuddered. She knew what that statement meant to a Peacekeeper.

Worf could see that the statement hit Officer Takrin like a physical blow. She just stood there opened mouthed for a time, before turning to Worf. "Take them away," she spoke to him softly.

From behind one of the crates, Ayern moved slowly and stood behind Worf. She smiled at him then spoke to Samantha.

"May I speak with you, alone?" she enquired.

The two former Peacekeepers made there way towards Ayern's Quarters.

Onboard the Albion, Captain Shelby was looking at the readings that had been collected by Moya, and the Albion's sensors. The craft on the screen before her was obviously a fighter. It was sleek and mean looking. The question was would it return alone or with a fleet?

These questions started to permeate around her mind just as yellow alert klaxons started to wail.

"Captain to the bridge."

As the Captain made her way from the ready room to the bridge, she could see on screen a large star-shaped vessel, it hung in space, waiting, but for what?

"Open com channels," the Captain ordered.

"Open," came the response from the officer at tactical.

"This is Captain Shelby of the USS Albion, of the United Federation of Planets." There was no response; however a heavy raider launched from the Base Star on a course to rendezvous with the Albion.

"Captain I am reading one craft it's hailing us audio only"

TBC


	3. A Cylons Folly

**Chapter 3 **

"_A Cylon's folly"_

Aeryn handed Samantha a cup of coffee, to which she had been introduced the delights of this beverage from Lt Com. Sharpe the Chief engineer. She sipped at the steaming drink and watched Samantha carefully.

Samantha's hands were wrapped around the cup. She gingerly took a sip from the hot drink, and decided that she liked the rather bitter flavour.

"I see you like it?" Aeryn began as she took another sip of the drink before continuing. "You're not like any Peacekeepers I've served with before are you? And the name Samantha, from what John's said it's rather human. I mean I've never come across it before."

Nervously Samantha smiled. "Before today I'd never believed what my mother told me," she said with a far away look in her eyes.

"About what?" Aeryn asked quizzically.

"About my name and why I have it. You see I've never known who my father was, and I don't think my mother does, either. For every time I'd ask her she would change the subject, or shut me down with the comment of this 'matter is not for discussion'. And so I left it, and I thought after my mother's death I would never know anything about it. Until now that is." Samantha took long sip of this coffee, put it down on the table and sighed.

"Go on Samantha, please continue," Aeryn reassured.

Looking a little sheepish Samantha sighed then continued; "You're going to think I'm mad, but my mother said a winged woman came to her one night. She appeared before her in a bank of mist that seemed to envelope the room and my mother. It was she that told my mother that she was with child, that it would be female and that the child should be called Samantha. She also said that I would be special, and bring light back into the areas where only darkness falls."

Taking another sip of coffee she looked at Aeryn, who in turn was looking back at Samantha. Before this madness had enveloped them, Aeryn would never have believed this story that Samantha had told her. But then talking to work and hearing what had happened on the bridge of the Albion, with the two winged creatures, well now as John would say 'All deals are off.'

Pilots face appeared on the monitor. "Officer's Sun and Tarkin, please report to the bridge, a new vessel has appeared, and alone craft has been launched."

**USS Albion **

Captain Shelby looked at the view screen then back to the young ensign; "Is the larger vessel taking any offensive movement?" 

"No Captain, but we are being hailed again."

"Very good Ensign, put it through," the Captain said as she took her seat. "This is Captain Shelby of the USS Albion, please state your intentions?"

"Greetings Captain Shelby. If I may ask, are you human?" The female voice asked from her tone the Captain could assume that the words had been chosen carefully. That caused the bridge crew to exchange glances at each other at the nature of the curious question.

"Some of our crew is indeed human, but before we continue this cause of questions, may I ask who you are, and what species are you?" 

A few second later the voice returned," I am Caprica Six, and my race is Cylon."

Caprica six, a numerical permutation at the end of the name, a shudder ran down the Captain spine, but she did not let this show to the crew, nor in her voice as she responded.

"While the vast majority of the crew are human, we also have other alien races onboard. Why do you ask?" Captain Shelby cautiously asked.

"The Cylons have only ever encountered humans and they lived upon twelve colonies. We as yet have never met any other alien races, and I would very much like permission to come onboard. I would like to disuse some finer details with you, something that I might add would not like to talk about in the clear." 

"Please hold your position," The Captain realigned the instruction then she cut the com channel. She need to clarify certain information with her crew, without having the Cylons privy to the information.

"Ensign, has the vessel cut power?" 

"Aye Captain, and the Captain ship hasn't seemed to move either, its still sitting there."

"Very good, Ensign open com channel. Ms. Caprica if you would like to continue on your current course, Ensign Phillips will instruct you on final approach."

"Thank you, Captain." 

"Bring the Albion to yellow alert, but keep the shields down." 

The ship dropped into yellow alert as the Captain strode over towards her ready room. 

"Ensign Philips, tractor them in, and have a guard of honour waiting for them on their arrival."

The doors to the ready room hissed open as the Captain walked in and ordered a strong black coffee from the replicator. She took her seat behind her desk and started refreshing her self on data, referencing the Borg.

She hoped she was wrong, but her gut was telling her to be careful, and be prepared, and that was something that she intended to do.

**Onboard the Heavy Raptor**

Caprica six looked at the four Centurions that stood motionless in the rear of the craft. The only sound was the almost hypnotic hum of their optical sensor flashing from left to right.

Looking at the Albion as she approached it, Caprica wondered what type of vessel this was. The Albion looked like a luxury liner, rather then a warship. Yet the data the Raider managed to collect, along with the military ranking system confirmed via communications, seemed to indicate that this Albion was indeed a warship.

The com system activated. "Caprica Six Ensign Phillips here, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Cutting power to the engines, Caprica wondered what this Ensign Phillips meant.

"Ensign Phillips, engine cut; await your further instructions." Caprica replied to the Ensign and waited to see what happened next.

With a sudden jolt the Raider started moving once again. This caused a mild panic to set in to Caprica her finger flew across the controls of the Raider and studied the readouts. The Albion had used some kind of blue beam that had enveloped the Raider and was dragging it towards the Albion.

As the Raider became closer to the Albion, Caprica saw a room open to space, with people walking around inside. "Oh my god, how is that possible?" She muttered to herself. As the Raider passed through an energy field and slowly settled down on the shuttle bay floor.

The heavy Raider touched down, and was flanked by a detail of six security officers who stood to the rear equipped with side arms, but not drawn. Captain Shelby and Commander Worf, who had been recalled from Moya for this meeting with the Cylons, were in front of the craft.

The hatch of the Raider hissed opened. Worf mussed to himself what these Cylons would be like. From within the vessel a clanking echoed as three Cylon centurions exited the vessel. From behind them, from the looks of things a young blonde haired woman emerged.

Worf eyed these things that had emerged first, they were advanced, but they were no more then machines. Examining them closer he noted that their fingers ended in what looked like razor sharp prongs. Looking upwards at the head, he saw the swishing optical sensor with a detached indifference. The machines stood to one side as the human walked pass them, once passed they blocked the entrance to the Raider.

Caprica looked towards this giant of a man, if that indeed was what he was. He looked like some kind of demon from the scrolls of Kobol. She then stared at the Captain and the guard behind her. "Captain Shelby, I presume?" Caprica enquired as she held out her hand, to which the Captain shook.

"Welcome onboard the Albion. This is Commander Worf, my Second in Command."

"Commander," Caprica said holding out here hand, which Worf shook.

"It is the Commander that will be giving you a tour if the ship, I unfortunately have unavoidable business to attend to and will meet with you after the tour."

"Commander Worf, what species are you?" Caprica asked.

"I am a Klingon," Worf stated with pride. "Will your companions be following us?" Worf asked, choosing his words carefully, as so not to insult.

"No, they will be staying here with my vessel," Caprica replied softly, wondering just how much of a threat this one Klingon could be.

"As you wish, now Ms Caprica. If you would like to follow me this way our first port of call will be Ten Forward."

Several hours had passed since Trip had seen T'Pol for the first time in sickbay, and he had to admit that it was sure good to have a friendly face around. However he felt lost. "History considers me dead," he found himself repeating constantly. His shipmates, Captain Archer everyone he new had been long dead. Yet here he sat, him and T'Pol, on a Starfleet vessel that made the Enterprise look like some kinda toy.

In the time since he'd been realised from sickbay T'Pol had brought in some engineering specifications. He'd started reading through them the more he read, the more it looked like an old Sci-Fi novel.

He knew the warp five engine back to front, but the engines now…Well hell; they were far in advance than anything he was use to. It was all too painfully clear now to Trip what Commander Shran had meant about his ship being all too vulnerable.

"T'Pol, these engine specs mean nothing to me, he confessed. "Give me a warp 5 engine, and hey I can have it running circles, but this!" He sighed heavily. "This is far more advanced then anything I have ever imagined!"

"Commander it has been more then three hundred years since the enterprise and the warp five engines. Advancements have been made since the birth of the federation. It will take time to adapt, but adapt we will," she said calmly, without even a hint of emotion.

Trip shot T'Pol a sideward glance and was about to retort, but he knew she was right.

He'd been thinking of himself most f the time, not of T'Pol. Although most people thought of Vulcan's as hard edge unfeeling creatures, Trip knew different especially after the expanse.

"I know you're right, T'Pol. It's just so damned unfair," Trip quietly replied.

T'Pol looked down at the ground then over towards Trip. She was about to say something but instead took a sip of her tea.

"What is it T'Pol, what's eatin' you up?"

"I, I saw you die, you were on the bio bed, doctor Phlox tried his best, but to no avail. You'd died and there was nothing that he could do." Her voice trailed off, and Trip noticed her hand was slightly trembling.

"Hey, it's pretty unnerving for me as well, T'Pol," Trip replied quietly looking at T'Pol. If nothing else this had forced him to evaluate his feelings for T'Pol. He just didn't know how to deal with it; after all she was married. From her point of view had been for over twenty years. He shuddered when he thought of his death and how through some twist of fate he'd been give a second chance of life.

This time he was not going to squander it, he was going to take the bull by the horns. Then like an express train it hit him. T'Pol's people were long-lived, however it had been three hundred years since she'd been married. In all likelihood, her husband was dead. Reaching out, he touched T'Pol's hand gently. T'Pol looked at Trip, and then dropped her gaze back to the floor.

"T'Pol, this isn't our time anymore, but the fates, or what ever the hell you want to call it have given us a second chance at life. I for one am not going to ignore it. As far as I'm concerned I'm an engineer and a damned good one at that. The engines can't be that difficult to figure out, well at least not with your help," he continued slowly as his voice trailed off.

T'Pol thought about moving her hand away from his, but left it where it was, she found it somewhat reassuring. And as much as her discipline and training had taught her, she could not suppress her true feeling for Trip. After losing him once, she was not going to again. In that moment she made her mind up. However it was not the right time to show him her true feeling for him at least not yet.

**Ten Forward**

Caprica looked out of one from the Albion towards Moya. There seemed to be something special about that vessel. The scans of the Raider had provided some interesting readings to say the least. And it was one of the reasons why she was onboard the Albion.

"What can you tell me about the vessel," Caprica said as she motioned towards Moya.

"Her name is Moya. When we first arrived within her native universe she was one of the first vessels we encountered. She is a Leviathan, a living ship if you will."

That caught Caprica's attention instantly. "A living ship? You mean she's alive?"

"Yes, Moya's a transport vessel, and from what Pilot had said the Leviathan is the only type of living vessel within her universe."

"Pilot, is he, or she a human?" Caprica asked as her mind brimmed with questions.

"No. Pilot is not human, their race bonds with the Leviathan's" Worf continued. "However I feel to gain more answers you would need to speak to Pilot and her crew."

Caprica looked around the crew members that were relaxing within the room, at the far end there was someone behind the bar that was serving people.

"Is this where the crew comes to relax?"

"This is one of the area that the crew use; this and the holo decks."

"Holo deck? What's a holo deck?"

Worf thought about trying to give an explanation, but decided the best way forward was to take her to the holo decks.

A short time later, Worf and Caprica stood outside the door to the main holo deck. Caprica watched Worf touch the computer panel and issue a command.

"Computer run programme Starfleet Academy zero-zero-two.

There was a short pause before the computer said, "program complete. You may enter when ready."

Caprica was amazed at the complicity of the computer system onboard the Albion. It was far in advanced of anything the twelve colonise had or the Cylons for that matter. However this did not prepare her for what awaited within the holo deck.

The door hissed open as the two of them walked into the courtyard of San Francisco Academy Headquarters. Caprica let her mouth drop slightly, it was a paradise, and all this was a holographic programme?

"Welcome to Earth" Worf began; "Starfleet Academy, San Francisco"

"This is Earth!" Caprica managed to say. Her mind started to spin; nothing had prepared her for the level of technology that was on display before her.

"Follow me," Worf instructed as he walked towards the entrance of the academy.

Caprica nodded and followed him; the holographic imagines that were on display were flawless.

**Sickbay**

An alarm rang out in sick bay announcing in change in Kayla's condition. Dr Norris made his way quickly over to the biobed to see the young female convulsing. The guards around her shifted slightly in an uneasy manor. Kayla's eyes shot open and she let slip from her lips a low mournful cry.

She felt weak, but still herself which was good. The new senses she had acquired since she'd absorbed the Avatar that had been sent to claim her as its host make her slightly unbalanced. She closed her eyes again listening, she could hear the heart beats of the guards around her, and sense there uneasiness within them.

"Kayla, how are you feeling?" Dr Norris asked in a southing manor.

'_I feel… I feel different, and I don't know just how to describe it '_

The sound of Kayla's voice permeated around in the Doctors mind, one of the changes was obvious, telepathic skills.

This was an unsettling development and could have unforeseen complications if not handled right by Kayla.

"Kayla, would you mind speaking to me", Dr Norris said softly, "Rather then using telepathic means."

Kayla's eyes shot open. As far as she was concerned she'd spoken to the Doctor, but now that seemed not to be the case. Kayla focused upon the here and now then tried again.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I had no idea I wasn't talking to you. I was becoming use to some new abilities that I have seemed to have acquired."

"Abilities? Please my dear explain them if you can. I know you said it was difficult, but please, humour me."

Kayla sighed, and then started with her explanation.

"When I awoke, I slowly started to feel different. The Vorta, my people, when we feel an unbalance we try to centre ourselves using a mediation technique, which I started to try and do. While I was slowly dawning myself deeper into the mediation, I found I could hear the guards heart beats and sense their unease at my new appearance, as I feel your unease as I am explaining this to you now….." Kayla stopped in mid sentence, her eyes widening. I can feel something a great sense of…." Her eyes strained and forehead ruffled and she seemed to be focusing on something.

"Kayla what's wrong?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"We've been contacted by someone, something, I see four, no five enteritis in the landing bay. They are plotting something…….NO!"

Kayla jumped off the bed, the guards around her all in unison drew there phasers. Kayla instantly outstretched her wings and vanished within a whoosh of air, leaving only the faint smell of sulphur.

Her actions caused a mild sense of panic around the sickbay, as Dr Norris informed the Captain on what had happened.

**Captain's ready room **

The Captain was seated behind the desk as both Worf and Caprica entered the room.

"Please be seated," the Captain informed Caprica.

"Thank you. You have a marvellous vessel here Captain."

"Well, Thank you. Would you care for a drink, coffee perhaps?"

"Coffee, erm I don't believe I've tried coffee before," Caprica replied wondering what this coffee was.

Caprica watched the Captain walk over to the replicator.

She stopped at a unit upon the wall, with a small recess, and spoke into the unit.

"Two coffees white with two sugars."

The machine hummed, and two cups of liquid appeared out of nowhere. Caprica was dumbfounded. Just how much technology did these people have? If these people were indeed the thirteenth tribe then the Cylon's had to make decision on just how to handle the situation!

Then of course there was a larger question of what to do about the Galactica and the remnants of the twelve tribes of Kobol. These questions were put to the back of her mind when the com burst into life.

"Captain, Dr Norris here, we have a rather large problem in the shape of Kayla. She Vanished."

A momentary look of concern showed upon the face of the Captain before she replied to the Doctor, "how an earth did she vanished?"

"She awoke from a set of convulsions asked about our guests then just disappeared."

The Captain tapped her com badge, "Security, find Kayla and bring her to me."

"That won't be necessary," snarled Kayla as she phased into being before both the Captain.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the Captain demanded. "Who the hell do you think you are just appearing in my ready room?"

"Someone who may have the ability to get us all home," she countered. "I feel I have the ability within me to do this. However-" Kayla continued pointedly," I've not yet gained complete control of this gift that I have been granted. I have no idea how long it will take me to master the key skills of my new abilities"

Captain Shelby turned to face Caprica, but found her motionless and unresponsive.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Snarled the Captain, feeling the situation was getting completely out of hand.

"Oh, I have done nothing to her Captain; rather I have done something to you."

A wave of mild panic flushed the Captain as she looked towards Kayla.

"What do you mean; you've done something to me?"

"Simply I have taken you out of time; as far as Caprica is concerned nothing has happened. For a brief moment you will just appeared to have pause. I have the feeling that I could do this and, well look around; you and I are the only individuals that are moving around the ship.

"You see after I was attacked by the being in this very room, I fought back and destroyed it. They call themselves Avatars; they have great power; however the power is limited with the number of living Avatars. Since I killed the one upon the bridge and assimilated the one within me, they have become weak, and dangerous. They seek to turn me or destroy me thus freeing the one within me.

I have all the memories of the Avatar that had come for me. However, they are shrouded with mist and only show me glimpses of its past, and future. As I learn, I gain more abilities, when it merged with me I attended some of the more rudimentary sillies of the Avatars. It has forever changed me, for the better I can but only hope. There is so much power within me; I can feel it coursing through my very being. I can see and feel you very soul Captain, and see your past."

The more Captain Shelby heard the more uncomfortable she felt, it sounded as if she had been granted immense amounts of power, but could she contain it, channel it, or would it destroy her?

Although from Kayla's point of view she was quite correct in her assumptions of being able to remove both herself and the Captain from time. The fact of the matter was she was also, oh so wrong, as Caprica had found out.

"Captain, can you hear me?" Caprica asked her hand waving in front of her face to which there was no response, she was quite immobile. This provided quite a monumental chance to find out more about the Albion's computer systems, as Caprica looked at the small monitor on the captain's desk. It was calling to her. Carefully Caprica made her way round the desk to the monitor display, keeping a close eye on the Captain. She turned the screen round and started to input information upon the screen.

Fuming the Captain looking directly into her eyes to which it appeared as if they were lifeless. "So why am I here, where ever here is Kayla?"

"I have brought you here for a simple reason, this woman that you bought aboard the ship, is a Cylon, yes?"

"How do you know that?"

"I…don't know, and if I am to be frank it is rather disconcerting that I do. You see that they have machines with them, Centurions I believe there called. They are hunting down a fleet of humans, for some reason. I see great blood upon there hands. But I don't see the reason why."

Even now, her eyes opened wide to which the Captain saw they flash a shade of red. Within an instant The Captain found she was back with her room, and Caprica was attempting to access the computer system.

Worf and two armed offices had entered the room. To Captain Shelby, it seemed as if she had misses something.

"What the hell's happening!" demanded the Captain at Kayla, who looked lost for words.

A sudden blank expression played across Kayla's face as time returned to normal.

"Step away from the console NOW!" barked Worf with his weapon now raised.

Caprica slowly edged away. Instantly the Centurion's guarding the ship dropped into combat mode. Their fingers switched back along there forearms, and the weapon pods sided into there place.

"Captain your awake, I was trying to find a way of calling for you doctor," Caprica struggled for the words.

"You could have simply walked out of the door," hissed Worf.

"In hindsight I could have. Please Captain, accept my sincere apologies; it was an error in my judgment," Caprica cooed.

"Hanger bay to Captain Shelby."

"Good ahead," the Captain replied to the urgent com.

"Captain, our guests entourage have become agitated, they've drawn weapons."

"Weapons, have they taken any hostile actions?"

"Not as yet."

"Very good. Seal the bay with a level ten force field, Shelby out."

Turning to face Caprica, her anger was just starting to bubble over.

"Would you like to tell me EXACTLY what is going off here?"

"The centurions sensed I was in danger, so they simple took defensive measures."

How on earth did the Centurion's know she was being threatened, unless they had some kind of telepathic link or something more mechanical?

"Would you care to explain just how they knew you were in danger?"

Caprica smiled at the Captain, sighed and simply stated. "It's complicated."

"Complicated, oh I can show you just how complicated it can get" Shelby snapped.

"Caprica I want that vessel and the Centurion's off the Albion now. If you're unhappy with that then you will be escorted back to you vessel, and asked to leave the Albion. Do I make myself clear?" snapped Shelby.

Looking at the Captain, then towards Worf, Caprica thought for a brief moment before agreeing to ordering the Raider back to the Basestar. She needed to be here. She needed to learn more and if she died… well she and her information she gleaned would be instantly resurrected.

"Commander Escort Caprica to the Hanger bay, then to her room. "And for your own protection," she told her, "I will have a guard posted on your door."

Caprica turned to say something, but looking at the face of the Captain decided this would be a very bad idea. And so turned and left the ready room with Worf.

After Worf had left the room, the Captain turned to face her other cause of concern that of Kayla, who still had a blank look upon her face.

"KAYLA!" snapped the Captain not in any mood to play any more games.

Kayla snapped her eyes open; her face was somehow devoid of emotion as she raised her hand and slammed it down on the Captain shoulder. Before the Captain had time to react, Kayla's hand was upon her shoulder and as it made contact, it felt as if shed been hit by a bolt of lighting. Shelby took in a sharp intake of breath, as her world faded instantly from round her and floated free in space.

She could see the Albion floating next to Moya, as she was floating in space, panic set in. Then within an instant both vessel accelerated away from her as if she her self had jumped to Warp. She flew for a few seconds or so it seemed. Stars flashed by her, as she heard Kayla's voice.

'B_e Calm now for I am taken you to see the humans within this galaxy'_.

The voice seemed to be Kayla's but there was something not quite right about its inflections.

"Kayla where the hell are we what are you doing to me?" gasped the Captain as she continued to fly at high velocity.

'_I'm afraid Kayla as you know her as at this time, is absent'._

"What do you mean absent if this is not Kayla then who the hell are you?"

'_My name is unimportant, however I mean you no harm as it is I that am guiding the one you call Kayla'._

"Are you, and what did she call you, yes an Avatar?"

'_Yes and no, for I am what the Avatars were once before they became corrupted by power. I have waited for so long looking for the one that could turn their power. And bring them to their knees as Kayla did. _

_Now Captain Shelby, behold the Galactica, and their fleet. They are on the run from a force they created and you have just encountered._

The warship that zoomed into being was impressive, it had also by the looks of her hull been within a fair few scraps. She could see six smaller vessels darting around. It looked like some kid of war game, Shelby could see that one of the smaller vessels opened up and covered the other with red paint or dye. Instantly that vessel powered down, and the rest continued the affray.

Then without warning their large vessel, a star shape liked the one off the Albion's bow appeared. And soon as they did so the fleet started to jump away, The star shaped vessels started to launch fighters, each of which launched dozens of missiles until the Galactica also jumped to safety.

With a jolt the Captain found herself back within the ready room, and Kayla standing before her, here hand still upon her shoulder.

'_I will guide Kayla, and when needed make myself known to you, as I have done to one other, who at this time is onboard Moya.'_

Kayla held out her free hand, within the palm a small ball of light grew until it was twelve inches in diameter. She could see Samantha talking with Aeryn as Samantha explained why her name was so human-like.

Kayla's arm dropped down as the image disappeared, and she shook her head. "Captain what just happened?" she asked.


End file.
